The present invention relates to sun protection and privacy shades and, more particularly, to a combined privacy and sunshade for the windshield and dashboard protection for a vehicle comprising, an upper sheet of a flexible material sized and shaped to fit over a horizontal portion of the windshield and having a central portion capable of passing at least but only a portion of light incident thereon therethrough; a lower sheet of opaque flexible material hingedly attached to a bottom edge of the upper sheet and a mirror image of the upper sheet, the lower sheet when the upper sheet is positioned over a portion of the windshield being hingedly movable between a privacy position covering the upper sheet and a dashboard protecting position covering a portion of the dashboard; means for releasably attaching the upper sheet to the windshield; and, means for releasably attaching the lower sheet to the upper sheet when the lower sheet is raised to the privacy position.
Sunshading and privacy shading are a constant problem, particularly in recreational vehicles when parked. A similar problem, of course, exists in boats, trucks, and vans. This is particularly true in the windshield and dashboard areas. Side and rear windows away from the driver's area are generally vertical and can be covered with various conventional window coverings from drapes to miniblinds. The windshield, however, generally tilts backwards towards the driver and curves from side to side. Moreover, the dashboard is usually a compound curved structure directly below and in front of the windshield tending to interfere with the placement of anything over the windshield. As a result, a removable opaque covering is generally placed over the outside of the windshield when the vehicle is parked if privacy and sunscreening of the driver's compartment is desired. That certainly works, but is an all or nothing arrangement. If the occupants want to see out through the windshield, privacy is forsaken and a beach towel is thrown over the dashboard to protect it from the damaging sun's rays. To restore privacy, the large windshield cover must be removed from storage and the occupant must go back outside to attach it over the windshield.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a combined privacy and sunshade for the windshield of a recreational vehicle, boat, truck, van, or the like, which can be removably attached to the inside of the windshield and which provides complete privacy in one position and sunshading and dashboard protection in another position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combined privacy and sunshade for a windshield and adjacent dashboard which is installable and changable as to function totally from inside the vehicle.
Other objects and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows hereinafter taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.